shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Date It Up
Plot Gabe starts to have feelings on Starla,so Gabe asks Starla out. Script Scene 1 In Starla's room Phone rings On the phone Gabe: Hey, Starla. Starla: Hey, Gabe. Gabe: So, Starla I was just wondering if you would want to go on a date with me. Starla: Um, Sure. Gabe: Pick you up at on Saturday Hangs up Starla calls Bianca Bianca: Hey, Starla. Starla: Bianca, I need to talk to you. Bianca: Ok, what do you want to talk about? Starla: Gabe just asked me out on a date. Bianca: Did you say yes? Starla: Yes. Bianca: Starla, This is huge. Starla: I know, but what do I wear? Bianca: You should wear something beautiful. Starla: Thanks Bianca, I'm so glad that you are my best friend. Hangs up Scene 2 At school Gabe: Hey, Talia. Talia: Oh, Hey, Gabe. Gabe: I just asked Starla on a date. Talia: Why her? Gabe: Well, I just had feelings for her. Talia: Oh. Starla walks in Starla: Hey, guys. Talia and Gabe: Hey Talia: So I was just talking to Gabe about how he asked you out. Starla: Yeah Bell Rings Starla: Time for class, Bye Talia and Gabe: Bye Scene 3 On the phone Derek: Hello? Starla: Derek, Is Bianca there? Derek: Hold on, Bianca, Starla's on the phone! Bianca: Hey, Starla, what's up? Starla: Bianca, I'm nervous, My date with Gabe is on Saturday . Bianca: Don't be nervous, It will all be alright. Starla: Your right Bianca. At school At Starla's locker Bianca: I love what you did with your locker. Starla: Thanks, Bianca. Bianca: So,do you think that Talia will be jealous that your going on a date with Gabe? Starla: Why will Talia be jealous? Bianca: Talia always had a crush on Gabe. Starla: Well, Gabe seemed really excited when I said yes, so I'm not going to let him down. Bianca: Good for you. Bianca: What do you what to do after school? Starla: Well, let's ask Katelyn. Scene 4 On the phone Maddie: Hello? Starla: Maddie, Is Bianca there? Maddie: Hold on, Bianca, Starla's on the phone. Bianca: Hey, Starla, you want to call Katelynn? Starla: Sure. On the phone Noah: Hey. Starla: Noah, Is Katelynn there? Noah: Katelynn, Starla's on the phone. Katelynn: Hey, Starla Starla: Katelyn,What do you want to do? Starla: Bianca's also here. Bianca: Hey, Katelyn. Katelyn: Hey, Bianca. Lindsay: Mom, Katelyn won't get off the phone. Melissa: Lindsay, Let you sister talk on the phone. Katelyn and Lindsay sticks their tounges at eachother Katelyn: Let's go to the mall. Starla: Great Idea, I need a dress for my date with Gabe anyway. Katelyn: You have a date with Gabe? Starla and Bianca: Yep Katelyn: Does Talia know about it? Starla and Bianca: Yes Katelyn: Is she jealous? Starla: I don"t know? Katelyn: Well, let's call her to come to the mall with us. Cast Recurring Characters *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Martinez *Isabella Palmieri as Starla *G. Hannelius as Talia Green *Ciara Bravo as Bianca Carter *Sierra McCormick as Katelyn Hampton Guest Stars *Kendall Schmidt as Derek Carter *Lulu Antariksa as Maddie Carter *James Malsow as Noah Hampton *Halston Sage as Lindsay Hampton Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2012